


Moments Between Two Hearts

by woochew07



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, It’s short, Wedding Reception, and sort of klutzilla, its fanfic that’s just wish fulfillment with dif names, its sensual but not sexual, not dasey’s but ..., step cest, there’s dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: A moment of love and lust bleeding into the beats of music sounding them. I may make this a collection for all my random Dasey stables.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Moments Between Two Hearts

He laced his fingers in with hers, lifting her arm above her head. She twirled around the music swirling around her mixing with the booze she had been drinking that night. She had long abandoned her heels and was sliding on the sticky dance floor. A goddess in her own right. He watched her spin, watched that the music took shape before his eyes in a visage of black frantic and pale skin. She clumsily moved to the music, stepping on his toes as he led. She never did well with being told what to do. But for him she tried. The world slipped away as the two danced. The music faded away to the back of their minds and the two of them were alone in a field of fog and colored lights. 

His fingers intertwined with hers. He brought them to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He then pushed her into a twirl so he could see her bright smile. He pulled her back and kissed her hand again. He moved his mouth with the music up her arm to her neck. The sound escaping her lips blended with the song in the air to create a new and beautiful melody. 

He kissed the nape of her neck, taking his time to leave his mark. He moved to her jawline, and softly whispered “Casey” in her ear. He kissed her jawline down to her chin, he could feel her breath caught in her throat, waiting to be pulled out. He skips her begging lips to put his forehead on hers. The music plays on. Their bodies move together. That moment unseen by any others there. The moment was a look, a move, a desperate wish. 

“Case..” Derek whispered in a frustrated huff as the song ended. “We can’t. Not here.” She knew what he was talking about. This was Edwin’s wedding. This was Edwin’s moment. This was not their moment. Besides, their family was at the table beside the dance floor watching as they danced on. Not that they’d suspect anything, they were just getting along for the wedding, right? Just acting as….family.. does. 

Casey gave a curt nod as the dance finished and walked out of the ballroom where the reception was being held to catch her breath. This was almost too much. She knew that no one would approve. She knew that. But… she wanted Derek. And it’s not like they’re “actual” family… and even if they were both consenting adults, what they do should be between them and no one else. 

The party ended. Casey and Derek had gotten a hotel room nearby, since they would have to return to their lives in Toronto the next week. 

“When can we tell them?” Casey asked on the Uber ride to the hotel. 

“You want to?” Derek answered, a bit shocked. 

“Yes. I’m an adult. I shouldn’t have to hide who I love from anyone.” Casey responded assuredly. 

“What if your mom disapproves?” 

“She’s the one always saying how your such a “good guy” when you’re brought up. Maybe she won’t mind so much.” Casey responded. 

“Okay. We’ll tell them tomorrow before we go home.” Derek smiled, he hated keeping things from his family. “Now,” he purred “let’s go finish that dance.”


End file.
